Destino
by trekumy
Summary: Ciertas cosas se aprenden cuando ya es demasiado tarde... [Oneshot]


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, escenarios y la portada no son míos, créditos a Jin por todo lo referente al universo de Kagerou Project y al autor de la imagen. _

_**Advertencia:** Esta historia es una angst, y como tal no tendrá un argumento ni final bonito, si decides leerlo lo haces bajo tu responsabilidad._

* * *

 **Destino.**

Observó su mano, esa mancha roja en su palma, esa maldita marca, se odiaba por ello...

Lavó sus manos y dientes para salir del baño con su usual expresión de póquer. Caminó hasta la cocina pasando por la sala donde la recibió el bullicio natural... Todos se comportaban alegremente, discutiendo y riendo por igual. En esos momentos se preguntaba por qué las cosas no podrían seguir así para siempre.

Al entrar a la cocina, su recinto, se dispuso a buscar las verduras, la carne y los condimentos... Prepararía una gran cena, debía aprovechar para probar aquella receta que descubrió en Internet mientras aún hubiera tiempo...

Comenzó por cortar las cebollas... Ella también tenía sus técnicas para engañar al resto, atribuirle sus lágrimas a esa hortaliza se le antojaba un plan muy inteligente. Aunque temía que por abuso éste comenzara a perder efectividad, después de todo lo había usado día tras día desde hacía un par de semanas.

Reprimió los sollozos lo mejor que pudo ya que la cebolla sólo explicaría sus lágrimas ante cualquier integrante del grupo que entrara abruptamente.

 _¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué los días de felicidad no podían durar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien le diera un nuevo disgusto a sus amigos?_

Pensar en ellos le había hecho llorar nuevamente... ¿De qué forma lo justificaría si ahora estaba pelando las patatas?

Y como siempre, en el momento más inoportuno... Entró la persona menos indicada... El maestro del engaño era de todos, el más difícil de engañar...

Continuó su labor evitando emitir sonido alguno, tal vez la suerte le acompañara y él simplemente se sirviera ese vaso de leche que acostumbraba tomar por las tardes y se marchara sin hacer comentarios o preguntas...

Su suerte nunca fue buena...

–¿Mmm...?– lo escuchó murmurar y sintió como se acercaba –¿Estás llorando...?– le preguntó con su vaso de leche en la mano mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesada para poder ver su rostro mejor.

–La cebolla– respondió de inmediato a lo que él miró lo que ella estaba cortando en ese momento y luego a ella –. Corté cebolla antes– se apresuró a explicar –, el efecto dura un rato...

–Últimamente todo lo que cocinas tiene cebolla...– comentó.

Quería con todas sus fuerzas creer que se trataba de un comentario casual, inocente... Pero era Kano... Él no daba puntada sin hilo.

–Casualidad– respondió con su tono de voz más monótono –, ahora déjame terminar– le ordenó en un intento por pasar rápido del mal momento.

E inesperadamente él se marchó sin hacer preguntas. Secándose las lágrimas miró hacia la puerta, ¿sería posible que se hubiera vuelto una maestra del engaño? ¿O para él era tan evidente que ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar?

Y si lo era... ¿Por qué no había cambios en su actitud hacia ella?

La cena fue servida y todos comieron emocionados por tan exquisito manjar, se había superado esta vez... Eso la hacía feliz, buscaría otra receta en Internet y el día siguiente prepararía algo aún mejor... Haría eso día tras día hasta que todo terminara. Sólo quería dejarles buenos recuerdos... Incluso tenía bien oculta en su habitación su cajita con recetas que le entregaría a Mary cuando el momento estuviera por llegar...

Además de eso tenía un álbum de fotos destinado a Seto, su _Ipod_ lleno de música sería para Momo, pero aún no decidía qué podría dejarle a Ene, Shintaro, Konoha o a Hibiya. Le cansaba un poco pensar en eso, y le aterrorizaba irse sin haberlo decidido... Hacer un testamento era una tarea abrumadora y muy muy agotadora.

Observó a Kano por un instante antes de llevar los platos sucios de vuelta a la cocina, apostaba a que él, que siempre quería saber los secretos de todos, amaría su diario íntimo... En otro momento habría quemado éste antes de que cualquiera, en especial él, pudiera leerlo, sin embargo en esa situación la perspectiva cambiaba... Ya no importaba que conociera sus más vergonzosos secretos, al menos de esa forma podría hacerle saber cuanto lo quería, después de todo decírselo de frente no le era posible.

–Creo que ese vaso ya tiene suficiente jabón– comentó el protagonista de sus pensamientos apareciendo de la nada a su lado.

No se había dado cuenta de que en todo ese rato perdida en sus pensamientos seguía enjabonando el mismo vaso... El primero.

–S-sí... Me distraje– se excusó enjuagándolo de inmediato.

–Hoy hay demasiado para lavar... Vas a terminar muy tarde– comentó él viendo la montaña de trastes, preparar comida muy elaborada tenía sus desventajas –. ¡Te ayudaré! ¡Yo seco!– propuso tomando un repasador limpio.

Por supuesto que asintió, incluso se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisa llena de gratitud, no quería perder ningún momento con sus amigos... Esos recuerdos que aunque duraran poco tiempo, eran invaluables para ella.

Claramente lo sorprendió, se le hacía un poco triste haber creado esa estúpida imagen de chica sin sentimientos que responde a una caricia con un golpe... ¿Por qué se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido justo en esos momentos? Cuando ya no había tiempo...

Rato después, cuando casi terminaban, mientras Kano guardaba una pila de platos en el estante correspondiente, una taza resbaló de sus manos haciendo un gran estruendo al estrellarse con la mesada. Se cubrió la boca con fuerza mientras esa odiosa tos volvía a parecer...

– _¡Genial, dos ataques en un día!_ – tenía bastante claro lo que eso significaba.

Y lo peor era que éste no había venido solo, sus ojos se nublaban y de pronto no sabía donde estaba ni qué había pasado... La oscuridad se apoderó de ella sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo...

* * *

Había algo raro en ella... No sabía qué era, pero algo le estaba ocultando... Sin embargo prefería no entrometerse demasiado, si fuera grave ella le diría, ¿verdad?

Guardó los platos con cuidado en el estante, ella estaba mostrándose más dócil últimamente y él no quería arruinarlo con alguno de sus juegos... Muy en su interior deseaba que dejara de verlo como a un niño travieso y comenzara a verlo como un chico, tal vez no serio, pero al menos confiable... Y si era posible como un buen candidato a ser su compañero en la vida... ¡Oh sí~! Aquello no estaría nada mal...

El sonido de la taza lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia atrás asustado sólo para verla retorcerse en un ataque de tos, se acercó preocupado, pero comenzó a correr en cuanto ella se tambaleó... No permitió que cayera al piso, se encontró a si mismo de rodillas, con el cuerpo de Kido en sus brazos... ¿Ese fino hilo rojo que bajaba de su boca era...?

–¡LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA!– gritó aterrado cuando tomó consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo...

* * *

Lo último que hubiera pensado al levantarse esa mañana sería que a las 10 de la noche estaría sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital con una mano en su rostro intentando controlar la frustración... ¿Por qué tuvieron que decirles que debía ser un simple bajón de azúcar en sangre? ¿Y si era algo más? La gente no tose sangre porque le baje la presión ¿Por qué debían esperar días por los resultados de esos estúpidos estudios?

¿Por qué el resto se había quedado tan tranquilo con ese mediocre diagnóstico? ¿Por qué Seto insistía en darle golpecitos en la espalda y decirle que no había nada de lo que preocuparse? Cuidarían de ella entre todos hasta que estuviera mejor, decían.

 _¿Por qué él era el único que tenía ese horrible presentimiento?_

* * *

La tenían desde hacía horas en ese lugar, ya había despertado, ¿por qué no la dejaban ir? Temía enfrentar a Kano y el resto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, esa angustia por lo que dirían o de qué forma reaccionarían le estrujaba el pecho...

Finalmente sucedió, la emergencia aunque llena de pacientes quejándose por numerosos dolores, se vació de médicos y enfermeras, era el momento indicado, así que usando su poder desapareció de la vista de todos y salió de allí como si fuera su casa. En esos momentos adoraba sus ojos...

Llegó hasta la sala de espera y desactivó su poder, con un " _Nos vamos_ " consiguió que después de preguntarle como se sentía, todos la siguieran a casa.

Claro que tuvo que mentir sobre eso de que le habían dado el alta... Y el argumento de los médicos acerca del bajón de azúcar le venía genial, ninguno de ellos se veía especialmente preocupado por su salud...

Ninguno excepto Kano, quien caminaba detrás del grupo, por esas oscuras calles en completo silencio.

Al llegar a la casa la pandilla se portó muy amable enviándola a descansar y ofreciéndose a prepararle un té, o un poco de leche para que durmiera mejor, atenciones que en otro momento habría rechazado amablemente, pero esta vez aceptó gustosa, muy de vez en cuando era bueno dejarse mimar un poco.

Media hora más después ya todos se habían ido a dormir, era muy tarde para que regresaran a sus casas, así que se acomodaron en las habitaciones extra de la base... Nadie se levantaría temprano el día siguiente.

Pero no podía dormir... El episodio de esa noche sólo había sido el inicio, ¿cómo ocultar su condición si de ahora en más se desmayaba en cualquier momento y lugar? No soportaba imaginar meses de desahucio con todos observándola con pena... Verlos sufrir por lo inevitable era cuando menos... Insoportable... Prefería algo rápido, un _shock_ inicial, el posterior período de aceptación y finalmente la resignación, todo lo cual no tardaría más de un mes, o incluso una semana para algunos de sus amigos antes de volver a la normalidad... De que su existencia desapareciera por completo de sus recuerdos.

Sí, eso quería, irse rápido y sin afectarlos demasiado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, observó con una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa como Kano entraba a su cuarto sin pedir permiso.

–Creo que te equivocaste de habitación– indicó ella, le daría la oportunidad de salir ileso de aquella intromisión.

Él no respondió, se sentó a los pies de su cama en el mismo mutismo que tenía en el hospital, y durante el regreso a la base. Estaba muy raro, su rostro serio y preocupado, tal vez molesto... Podía asegurar que nunca lo había visto en ese estado, y ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo con su máscara. ¿Lo sabía? ¿O lo sospechaba? Se abrazó más a sus piernas sintiendo miedo... Miedo de estar lastimándolo y no poder evitarlo, no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Luego de varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad él se dignó a hablar... Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho.

–Es grave... ¿Verdad?– le preguntó aún mirando a la nada.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle de qué hablaba, de hacerse la tonta... Pero no pudo... En lugar de eso se mantuvo en silencio sin poder responderle... No quería mentirle y definitivamente no podía articular la verdad.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– murmuró con tristeza, la observó suplicante –¿Alguien lo sabe?– ella negó –¿Por qué...?– preguntó acercándose y abrazándola.

* * *

Estaba siendo egoísta, se abrazó a ella... No intentaba consolarla... Intentaba consolarse a si mismo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no podía evitarlo, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero esa certeza de que pronto la perdería, sumada a darse cuenta de que ella estaba enfrentándolo todo tan sola, lo destruía por completo.

Se asustó un poco cuando ella se aflojó por completo en el abrazo dejando caer sus brazos, pero entonces la escuchó sollozar, sin fuerzas para responder el gesto...

El amanecer los encontró en la misma posición, aún llorando como si sus lágrimas fueran eternas, ella pidiendo un perdón que él no comprendía, y él... Fuera de sí, repitiendo una y otra vez que la quería...

Un nuevo ataque de tos rompió ese _loop_ infinito en el que habían entrado, observó con temor como ella se convulsionaba, y una vez que éste terminó, como miraba su mano cubierta de sangre, con resignación.

Basta de tantas tonterías emotivas que no llevarían a ningún sitio, no iba a permitir que algo así pasara, iba a luchar por ella, iba a encontrar la forma de salvarla así tuviera que donarle sus pulmones o lo que fuera que estuviera fallando.

–¿Fuiste al médico?– preguntó seriamente, ella asintió –¿Qué opciones tienes?

–¿Esperar?– preguntó ella esquivando su mirada.

–¡Tiene que haber otra opción!– aseguró violentamente –¡Vamos a otro médico! ¡A todos los de la ciudad! ¡Del país! ¡Del mundo! ¡Alguien tiene que poder curarte!

–Estoy cansada...– la escuchó murmurar –Sólo quiero que termine... Ya...

–¡No vuelvas a decir eso frente a mí!

Kido desvió su mirada, se veía tan cansada y a la vez madura, era como si hubiera crecido varios años en unos pocos días... Como si aquella situación le hubiera enseñado mucho, más de lo que probablemente él jamás aprendería.

–Lo siento...– murmuró quedo luego de unos segundos –No quise gritarte– se forzó a sonreírle –. Pero por favor, no te rindas... Me tienes a mí a tu lado, y te juro que juntos encontraremos la forma.

–Si la hubiera...– murmuró ella volviendo a observar la sangre seca en su mano –Dijeron que sólo era cuestión de tiempo... Que me despidiera de mis seres queridos y dejara mis asuntos en orden porque en unas semanas... Ya no sería capaz de levantarme de la cama y luego...

–Y luego yo te cargaré y llevaré a donde sea necesario...– aseguró –Tsubomi...– murmuró seriamente viéndola a los ojos –Busquemos una solución... Juntos... Por favor...

Ella suavizó su mirada sonriendo levemente –No sé como... Me siento agotada, y asustada, pero... Si tú conservas esperanzas... Entonces yo también.

–¡Así se habla!– exclamó sintiendo algo de alivio, si al menos lograba que ella no se resignara, entonces las probabilidades aumentarían –¿Tienes los estudios que te hicieron? ¿El diagnóstico? En este mismo momento comenzaré a buscar una alternativa– aseguró esperando ansioso por su respuesta.

Daría todo de él por curarla, por mantenerla en ese mundo, por que ella nunca se fuera de su vida.

Había perdido a demasiadas personas importantes en su vida, no perdería a aquella que en esos momentos era su mundo entero, jamás se resignaría a ello...

Un par de días después, el resto de sus amigos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ambos se habían marchado, dejando tras de sí únicamente una carta imprecisa en la cual aseguraban que estarían bien, y regresarían muy pronto.

Mientras hubiera una esperanza, por lejana y difusa que pareciera, no se rendirían... Lucharían juntos contra una nueva tragedia... Porque juntos eran capaces de cambiar el destino.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Creo que esto es a lo que llaman final abierto... Y lo siento pero así se quedará, si encontraron o no la cura será a gusto del lector._

 _Tenía esto escrito desde hacía mucho, no lo había publicado porque sentía que no aportaba nada al fandom, sólo un angst sin contenido, pero tal vez alguien disfrute de leerlo así que aquí está._

 _Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
